


Endings in Reverse

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Extra Verse Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, just a heads up, no happy ending though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: Ignis understood what Noctis meant.  He was the only one who could understand.  Instead of allowing Noctis to carry the literal weight of the world, Ignis had shared the burden, almost paying with his life. As their gaze continued to hold, they both wondered if, perhaps, that was not the way it had been meant to be.Disclaimer: This story was started and fully outlined long before Ep. Ardyn.  Back in those days, it was widely theorized that the scourge was linked to Ifrit and the Rock Of Ravatogh.   That’s what this entire fic revolves around.  Now that we know better, it felt a little weird continuing with the story.  However, seeing as how it’s an AU anyway, BG and I figured to Hell with it.  We’re just going to write it as originally planned.  So for the purposes of this fic and this fic only, the burning corpse of Ifrit on the RoR is what’s causing the Starscourge.





	1. The Rock of Ravatogh

**Author's Note:**

> This is co-authored by an anon user on Tumblr who we will call Breakfast Girl. If you are a Tumblr user and would like to see progress on this fic in real time, follow me on Tumblr @gititgurl52 and/or follow the tag #breakfast fic.

Noctis stood on the balcony of his bedroom in the early morning. He loved watching the orange glow of the sun creep over the horizon and cover his kingdom in the warmth and light he had only three months prior fought so hard to return to the world.

“You’ve changed.”

Noctis turned around to see Ignis in the open doorway, wrapped in black silk robe with his light chestnut hair falling over his eyes.

Noctis smiled. “How so?”

Ignis came to join Noctis leaning against the balcony ledge. “It wasn’t so long ago that it took an act of the Astrals to rouse you before noon. Now you’re up with the sun.”

“I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m more mature then I was back then.”

Ignis laughed. “I should hope so, Your Majesty. You are King of Eos now.”

“I may be King, but you know you don’t have to call me ‘Your Majesty’ when we’re alone.”

“Perhaps I enjoy saying it. It’s not only a title, it’s a testament.”

“Still, It would be pretty strange for a Prince Consort to call his husband by his title, don’t you think?”

Ignis gasped and his eyes widened. “Prince… Consort… Noct what are you -”

“Marry me? I know this isn’t the most traditional of proposals but I want you with me. Forever.”

Ignis stared in surprise for a moment before he he smiled and wrapped his arms around Noct’s waist. “I want to be with you Forever.”

“Is that a yes then?”

Ignis kissed Noctis firmly. When he pulled back, both men were smiling. “That’s a yes.”

Unfortunately the mood was broken before Noctis could kiss Ignis in return.

“Your Majesty, you’re needed in the throne room immediately!”

Ignis and Noctis turned quickly to see Cor in the doorway. “I’m sorry to invade your privacy like this, but it’s urgent.”

“Tell everyone I’m on my way.”

Cor bowed and left quickly.

Ignis and Noctis rushed back into thee bedroom and dressed quickly.

“If the Martial has summoned us at the crack of dawn,” Ignis mused, “Something bad must have happened.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing the Crownsguard can’t handle.”

The two dressed quickly and headed to the throne room. When they arrived, the entire royal court comprised of Cor, Monica, Gladio, Prompto, Talcott and Iris awaited them. They all stood from their seats at the council table and bowed when their King entered. Noctis and Ignis exchanged awkward glances. Where everyone else was dressed in uniform and council attire, the latecomers had, in their rush, only thrown on casual slacks, slip-on shoes and black t-shirts.

But a King was a King no matter his dress, so he approached the others at a quick and steady pace with Ignis a step behind. “What’s happening?” Noctis asked, wasting no time on pleasantries. He and Ignis took their seats at the table, and only once their King was seated did the others return to their own chairs.

Prompto produced a folder from the stack of papers in front of him and handed it to Iris, who handed it down the table fist to Cor, then to Gladio who gave it to Noctis.

“Those pictures came form the Rock of Ravatogh earlier this week, Monday, I think,” Prompto informed Noctis. “I’ll… let them speak for themselves.” He lowered his eyes and drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

“And I’m only just now getting this?” Noctis asked, his annoyance audible.

“Correspondence is slow from the outer territories, Your Majesty,” Cor said. We only received them a few hours before we alerted you. We had to be sure of what they were.”

“What are they,” Noctis muttered and opened the folder. He studied the images for a few seconds, which is all it took. His breath hitched and his eyes widened.

“This.. t-this..i-it’s not..” Noctis stammered, “This isn’t possible!”

“What is it?” Ignis asked and leaned over to get a better view. “How in the blue Hell!” the adviser exclaimed.

In the folder were several images depicting Rock of Ravatogh. One image showed the Rock at a distance at night with a deep red glow around it; a glow that had been absent sense the return of light. Several more pictures were from the base of the rock itself. A shimmering, oily looking sludge seeped out from the cracks in the volcanic stone.

“That black substance,” Ignis thought aloud, “It couldn’t possibly be…”

Noctis finished his sentence, “Scourge,” he said with a trembling voice. “It’s Scourge.”

“Your Majesty,” Talcott asked quietly, “How is that possible? I thought you cured Eos of starscourge. Isn’t that why you-””

“Do not question your King!” Cor scolded.

“It’s okay, Martial Leonis. Just because I’m King doesn’t mean I’m above reproach. I’m human. A human who apparently made a mistake somewhere.” Noctis turned to Ignis; their eyes met. “Maybe I skipped a step.”

Ignis understood what Noctis meant. He was the only one who could understand. Instead of allowing Noctis to carry the literal weight of the world, Ignis had shared the burden, almost paying with his life. Thanks to Noctis he had only traded some occasional moderate discomfort in his left eye. As their gaze continued to hold, they both wondered if, perhaps, that was not the way it had been meant to be. “Noct, I...”

“But I’ll fix it,” Noctis said, turning back to his court. “I don’t know how or why the scourge is coming back or why the Rock of Ravatogh is burning again. But I will find out. And I will fix it. “I swear this on my crown and by my honor as King.”


	2. A King's Command

Noctis went straight to his office after the council dismissed. On top of replying to a letter from King Ravus on the state of the rebuilding of Tenebrea, choosing a candidate to endorse in the upcoming elections in Accordo, and planning an engagement announcement (for the first homosexual royal wedding in Lucian history at that) Noctis was now faced with the daunting task of finding the cause of the starscourge relapse and stopping it before the deamon plague could once again ravage Eos.

Noctis slammed the door behind him upon entering the office, furnished with a large antique desk and chair, a plush couch in front that he would forever deny was used for naps and “private meetings” with his adviser, and bookshelves filled with records and religious lore dating back decades lining three of the four walls. The fourth wall was one large window that provided a beautiful view of the crown city.

He carelessly dropped the folder that contained the pictures from Ravatogh onto the desk that was already littered with more paperwork than Noctis cared to sort and collapsed onto the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

“It was hard enough the first time,” he groaned. “How am I going to do it again?”

There was a knock at the door. “It’s open,” Noctis called out. He looked over his shoulder to see Ignis enter the room, closing the heavy door carefully behind him. His look was somber and his eyes were inflamed.

“Have you been crying?” Noctis asked.

Ignis shook his head. “Only some minor irritation and dryness, no cause for concern. Currently the only cause for concern is the Rock of Ravatogh.

Noctis stood only long enough to retrieve the folder from his desk before sitting down again.

Ignis joined Noctis on the couch.  “About what you said during the council gathering.  What exactly did you mean when you said you’d ‘skipped a step?’”

“You know what I meant.  You know as well as I do what supposed to have happened.”

Ignis nodded slowly.  “Upon putting on the Ring, my life should have been forfeit.”

“No,” Noctis corrected quickly.  “My life.”

Ignis took Noctis’ hand and gently ran his fingers over the Ring.  “You have the Ring of the Lucii and Crystal’s full power now.  You can extinguish the rock again easily without the loss of life.  Yours, mine, or otherwise.”

Noctis sighed again.  “I hope you’re right.”

They sat is silence for several minutes studying the details of the pictures. The longer they sat, the more anxious Noctis became. He felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck tingle every time he looked at the image of the Rock glowing with a halo of blood red.

“We can’t learn anything else staring at these pictures,” Noctis concluded. “I think the only way figure this out is to go there ourselves.”

Ignis shook his head quickly. “Out of the question. A mountain oozing scourge is too dangerous.”

“Well how am I supposed to extinguish it if I don’t go there?” Noctis reasoned.

“It’s too dangerous!” Ignis shouted and stood, clenching his fists. “I won’t risk your life for-”

“For what?” Noctis stood and met Ignis’ furious stare. “For the future of Eos? Because that’s what this is, Ignis! I can’t just sit in this office staring at pictures when the scourge, when DEAMONS might be coming back. I can’t figure out the problem from Insomnia, much less solve it.” Noctis breathed heavily and turned his back to Ignis. Then, speaking under his breath but still loud enough for Ignis to hear, he quoted his fathers words that had been spoken many years ago. “A King cannot lead by standing still.” He turned back to face Ignis. “Would you, my adviser, my fiance, have me stand still?”

Ignis clenched his jaw and breathed in deeply through his nose, causing his nostrils to flare.  “I would have you survive.  I mean it, Noct.  I will not risk your life.  Not for anything.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  “That’s not your call.  Go tell Gladio and Prompto we set out for Cleigne first thing in the morning.  That’s an order.” 

Ignis straightened himself up and bowed slowly.  His calm voice was a thin veil that did little to cover his anger.  “As His Majesty commands.”  He turned sharply on his heels and left, letting the door fall loudly closed behind him.

The slam of the door left a ringing in Noctis’ ears so loud that it drowned out any thought he tried to formulate. Images of Ravatogh, deamons, the Crystal and Ardyn all swam in his head causing a sharp pain to prickle at the anxious King’s temples. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed into his palms. I can’t do anything else from here, he reminded himself.

Noctis gracelessly fell onto the couch and propped his feet up on a decorative throw pillow in a way that Ignis would have light-heartedly scolded him for. But Noctis could not think of Ignis. The disappointment and defeat on his fiance’s face caused a sickening gnawing feeling in his stomach. Noctis groaned and draped his arm over his face. The pressure alleviated the headache some, enough for his breathing to even out and his nerves to calm. Perhaps his nerves calmed a bit too much, because within a few minutes, Noctis unintentionally fell asleep.


	3. Visions from Beyond

Noctis awakens to a warm wetness on his hand. He opens his eyes with a groan and looks down to see Pryna, the messenger of the Oracle in the form of a white wolf-dog, licking his hand. Noticing that Noctis is awake, she barks and wags her tail.

Noctis smiles and sits up. He gently pets the soft fur of Pryna’s neck. “What are you doing in here, hu Girl?”

Pryna barks again, and somehow Noctis understands that he is meant to stand up. He does so and the

wolf-dog barks again and dashes for the open office door. Noctis quickly follows her down the hall. The walls and floors look to be freshly polished and they glint in the soft light as though they are encrusted with diamonds. He follows Pryna down staircase after winding staircase as she barks. Her bark is all Noctis has to follow her by, as no matter how fast he tries to run he cannot seem to keep up with her.

Eventually he reaches the entrance hall, bathed in bright, blinding white light pouring from the open doors. Pryna sits in the doorway, staring at him and wagging her tail. Noctis stops, not of his own volition but as if some unseen force has frozen him in place.

Slowly, a figure appears behind Pryna. It is just an outline at first, but gradually becomes recognizable as a man in a long, flowing black cape. Light glints off of the gold embellishments of the mans clothing. Noctis knows before the man’s face comes into view.

“Dad?!”

As if summoned my Noctis’ call, the late King, smiling softly at his son, fully appears.

“Dad!” Noctis calls out again, his voice cracking, and rushes forward, pulling his father into a tight hug and burring his tear-streaked face in his shoulder.. “I’m not gonna ask how you’re here, I’m not gonna ask why, I’m not gonna ask anything, I’m just…”

Regis laughs and his smile widens. “It’s wonderful to see you, too, Noctis.”

Noctis has no sense of time while holding his father close. He does not remember letting go when he finds them standing face to face.

“I’m sorry, my son. But we haven’t much time here. I’m certain you know of the returning darkness.”

Noctis nods. “How do I stop it?”

“A new path has been set out for you. Follow it, and do not look back.”  
  
“What does that mean? A new path; where does it lead?”

Regis solemnly shakes his head. “Only you may walk the path and discover the ending for yourself.”

“You’re not making any sense!” Noctis yells, or tries to. His own voice feels quiet and empty.

“Continue to walk tall, my son. Remember that I have loved you always, and that I am proud of you.”

“I love you too, da- DAD!” Before Noctis can finish his last word, Regis is gone. “DAD!” Noctis calls again.

“Remember,” comes a whisper of a disembodied voice, “Follow the path, and do not look back.”

Noctis straightens his posture. “I’ll remember, Dad.”

With another bark from Pryna, Noctis finds himself in the doorway. A prickling feeling creeps across the back of his neck and he has the distinct feeling that someone or some _thing_ is behind him.

“Don’t look back,” Noctis repeats his fathers words.

Noctis descends the stone stares slowly and carefully; the light is unnaturally bright and blinding. At the base of the steps is another outline of another figure, this one with a soft, flowing elegance.

“Noctis. My King...”

_That voice..._

“Luna!?”

The light softens and Noctis can see her now. She’s smiling sweetly, her hair is down and flowing freely over her shoulders. Once hand rests over her heart, the other firmly grips the Trident of the Oracle. But what gives Noctis pause is the dress. The dress she would have worn had the two been married as per the treaty that never was.

Noctis’ heart aches. He’d cared deeply for her, yes. He’d loved her. But he was never in love with her the way he was in love with Ignis. Had she been in love with him, he wondered.

Noctis opens his mouth to speak to her once he reaches her, but his words fail him. He feels them catch in his throat and he swallows hard. He reaches out to brush a stray hair from her soft face.

“I...” he stammers.

Luna’s smile grows. “Congratulations, Noctis.”

“Um…thanks? On what?”

“Your engagement.”

“Oh. Thanks. Kinda weird hearing that from my late fiance.” He rubs his neck nervously. “Luna, I… I wish I would have been there. I wish we could have had time together before everything went to shit during the rite. I… I’m sorry.”

Luna shakes her head. “I fulfilled my calling.”

“What about me? Did I fulfill mine?”

The Oracle’s smile fades. “It brings me great joy to see you happy. Would that all could remain peaceful, but alas, the mountain burns anew.”

Noctis sighs. “So that’s a no, then.”

“The calling of the King of Kings-”

“I know that!” Noctis interrupts. “I know WHAT I’m supposed to do! All my life I’ve been told WHAT to do but not HOW to do it!”

Luna cups Noctis’ face in her free hand. “When you find the answer, it will be clear.”

“Damnit!” Noctis screams. “I wish someone would just tell me what’s going on! Everyone knows what I’m supposed to do, so just TELL ME already so I can DO IT!!”

“ _Be careful what you wish for, Noct.”_

Noctis freezes. A chill rushes over his back. He snarls. “Ardyn.”

He starts to turn, but Luna grips his shoulder to stop him. “Noctis, don’t. Please.”

“ _..do not look back,”_ his father’s words echo.

Noctis ignores them. He turns around.

Ruins. Fire. Ashes. Darkness. Surrounding him is Insomnia as it was the day he returned after ten long years. The day he ascended his throne and destroyed the Accursed.

Or so he’d thought.

“We never came to an agreement,” Ardyn said, stepping closer to Noctis. “May I call you Noct?”

“You don’t get to call me a damn thing,” Noctis says with a growling undertone in his voice. “Leave me alone and stay dead already!”

Ardyn’s eyes and mouth widen in mock surprise. “You wound me Noct. Is that any way to speak to family? Especially considering said family is the only one in all the world who can give you what you want?”

Noctis curses under his breath. “Okay. I’m listening.”

“Would that I could tell you here and now, but unfortunately the gods grant us limited time here in your little dream land. Meet me atop the mountain and all will be reviled.”

Ardyn raises his hand.

“No, wait!”

Ardyn snaps his fingers.

* * *

 

Noctis awoke with a start. He felt a wet ticking against his hand and looked down to see Umbra licking his fingers.

“Hey boy. You wouldn’t have had anything to do with that crazy dream I just had, would you?”

Umbra barked.

Noctis sighed and sat up slowly, a twinge of pain in his lower back reminding him why sleeping on couches that were barely comfortable enough for sitting was a bad idea. He grimaces and stretches with a long, loud yawn. “Guess it’s back to work.”

He rose from the couch, only to take his seat at his desk. He gave the file on Ravatogh on last glance before beginning preparations for his impending departure.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like to mod comments, but Breakfast Girl is anon because of a long history of cyber bullying and online harassment. In order to protect her, I have enabled comment moderation. Anon comments are still allowed (only Ao3 sees your email for notification purposes, I cant see it) and if your comment isn't straight up flame, it will be displayed. Con-crit welcome. Breakfast Girl and/or I will reply to all displayed comments.


End file.
